


Goodnight Fall

by MoonRyul



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Trust Issues, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRyul/pseuds/MoonRyul
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Stay(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Beneath the starts, lay the answer about everything that is happening to you right now. Cheer up my butterfly, your day will come.

"Ahhhh." 

"You're getting bad dreams again?" Ask Hyungwon.

"Yeah. I can't help myself from not having nightmare every single night." 

"Want to meet my grandma? She was a shaman." 

"No. What makes you think a ghost is bothering me. I do not believe this thing at all." 

"Well I'm just suggesting." Hyungwon open up his book. 

"Hyungwon, do you want to help me out this weekend?"

"Help you doing what?" Ask Hyungwon.

"My family vacation house in Pohang. I want to clean it up. My mom will be home in a few weeks." 

"You can count on me." Hyungwon smiles. 

"Last time I count on you, I need to eat the food by myself."

"Mianhae. This time I promise that I will help you."


	2. Chapter 1

Yoo Jihyun. A sweet and outgoing girl. She was in her last year in high school. By looking at her, everyone could tell that she is rich. Well, her grades was also not bad. But, there's something people might not know about her. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She only have one close friend who is Hyungwon. Why did a girl like her doesn't have much friends? Because she couldn't trust anyone else either than Hyungwon who understand her well. But, understand her in what? 

-S Private High School-

"Hyun." Hyungwon give her a back hug. 

"Hey Hyungwon. Sit down or others will misunderstood us." Hyun pat his head. 

"Arraseo." He sit on his seat next to Hyun. 

'Beneath the starts, lay the answer about everything that is happening to you right now. Cheer up my butterfly, your day will come'

"Ahhhh." 

"You're getting bad dreams again?" Ask Hyungwon. 

"Yeah. I can't help myself from not having nightmare every single night." 

"Want to meet my grandma? She was a shaman." Ask Hyungwon.

"No. What makes you think a ghost is bothering me. I do not believe this thing at all." 

"Well I'm just suggesting." Hyungwon open up his book. 

"Hyungwon, do you want to help me out this weekend?"

"Help you doing what?" Ask Hyungwon. 

"My family vacation house in Pohang. I want to clean it up. My mom will be home in a few weeks." 

"You can count on me." Hyungwon smiles. 

"Last time I count on you, I need to eat the food by myself."

"Mianhae. This time I promise that I will help you." He pout his face.

"If you're lying this time, I will go and ask the bad boy from the next class date me." Hyun giving him warning.

"That was harsh Hyun. I'm sure that I will be there." Hyungwon smiles.

Hyun starts to concentrate back on her writting. It has been her hobby since the last two years. Since she keep having those bad dreams so she thought by writing maybe it could help her to figure out those dreams.

"Hyun, here you go." One of her classmate, Heeyul hand in a lot of envelopes.

"Didn't I tell you to throw this all away Heeyul?" Hyun starts to pick up the envelope.

"Hyun, can you just make it easier for us? Just tell everyone that Hyungwon is your boyfriend and others will stop bothering you." This time, June giving her opinion.

"No. How can a 'girl' like Hyungwon be my boyfriend." All of them laugh as Hyungwon pout his face. 

"Well, just tell us Hyun. We know you're waiting for someone's letter right?" Jaemin words makes her blush.

"Well, I don't see his letter yet." Ryul smiles.

"Hyun, you're the school beauty. Tell us who did you want? As long as I know, you get all cards from the boys here except from Hyungwon, Jaemin, Jeno and Haechan who are our classmate. Tell us Hyun, is it Jaehyun, The School Most Promising Handsome guy? Or is it Hyunjin, our school pride in sports? Or The Lovely Musician that could make everyone faint by hearing his violin sounds, Han Ji Sung?" Ask Heeyul again.

"No. I've got all letters from them. I hate to say but you guys can take them. I don't like any of them." Her words makes all her classmates gasp.

"This would be the header of the school news. The School Belle, Yoo Jihyun reject every single man in this school by saying they are not for her standards because she is waiting for her prince charming that we also don't know who." The class monitor, Jieun starts to speak. 

"I dare to say that the person that I have crush on does not famous at all. He just an average guy." Hyun smiles. 

"As long as he could stop those crazy people from sending you letters over and over then I'm ok. Ryujin, let's go to send back these letters." Heeyul and Ryujin walk away.

"Gomawo Ryujin, Heeyul." Hyun shout.

-After school-

People who attend this private school usually and mostly are going home with their driver. Unlike Hyun, eventhough she has one, but she only prefer her driver to drive her to school. Hyun mom, Mrs Jung works as single mother at United States. Her father, Mr Yoo works at Germany. Her parents divorce and she left all by herself and her brother who is currently on his military service. Her parents still ensure their children live in wealth and provide them with all their needs. They love their kids so much but they can't love each other at all. 

"Hyun, do you want to ride together?" Ask Hyungwon.

"It's okay. I want to stroll at the market before going home. I want to eat mochi." Hyun smiles. 

"Arraseo. Call me when you're home." Hyungwon walks away. 

Hyun walks to the nearest market. She wears a hoodie so that no one will recognize her school uniform. 

"Halmoni how much is this eomuk tang?" Ask Hyun.

"It is 1000 won per stick." A smile comes from the old grandma.

"I take 5 then." Hyun hand in 5000 won.

"Gomawo." She smiles and walks away.

She loves the taste of the fishcake skewers. She rarely could eat this during her childhood because of her family standards and so on. She also comes from a nobleman family which she finds somehow so hard to adapt with the tradition. Just when she was walking around, she bump into someone in front of a convenient store. She fell down and spill her eomuk tang. She also hurt her knee.

"Ouch. Yaa, watch where you're walking." Hyun was mad. 

"You should watch where you're walking. Are you okay?" That man try to help her. 

She reaches his hand and slowly get up. Looking at the man in front of her. She gasp. It was him. 

"I'm ok. Sorry for bumping into you." Hyun let go of his hand. 

"Hey you hurt your knee. Can you wait for a while?" He gently take Hyun inside the store and ask her to sit on a chair.

While waiting, Hyun looks around. It was her first time there. It's been a while since she comes to a convenient store. When she was busy observing, that man comes and knee in front of her. He gently wash the wound. He also apply medicine and put some patch. 

"You should be fine. I'm sorry for bumping into you. How should I pay for your eomuk tang?" Ask that man. 

"It's okay. I'm good with that. Thank you for the bandage. I'll pay you later." Hyun smiles.

"Come on. I spilled your food. Let me do something for you." He was determined.

"What is your name?" Ask Hyun. 

"I'm Chan. And you?" 

"I'm Hyun." Hyun smiles.

"Look, just tell me if you want me to repay for those food. I'll work here from 5 pm to 11 pm. I won't run. Don't worry." Chan smiles coldly. 

Hyun smiles. His smile is cold but somehow Hyun really like it. She indeed miss it so much. 

"I should get home." Hyun makes her way outside.

"Hey." Chan shout for her attention.

"Hmm." Hyun looks at him. 

"Be careful." Hyun smiles and walks away.

-Yoo Mansion-

Hyun smiles while eating. She looks different today. Her maid also feel weird about her. Then, her butler, Sebastian comes and approach her. 

"Young lady, you look happy today. Despite of your careless that lead towards your small wound, mind to share what makes you happy?" Ask Sebastian.

"Well, Seb can you make me my favourite omurice? I want to eat it." Hyun smiles.

"Young lady, something is really on your mind. Just now you want to eat salad. Then you change into steak. You change again into kimchi jigae and now you want omurice. What are on your mind actually?" Ask Sebastian again. 

"Hmm, I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Seb." Hyun give him a smooch on his cheek.

"Young lady always play around."

-Hyun's Room-

Hyun joyfully write in book about what happened today. Before she goes to sleep, she start to pray. Her father and mother was a catholic so do Hyun and her brother Kihyun.

"Dear Lord, thank you for giving me chance to meet him. I am very thankful. I will use this chance wisely. Tomorrow I will go and give some donations to orphans. Hope lord will always bless my family with wealth and happiness. Amen." She then fall asleep.

-The next day-

Hyun walks downstairs wearing her dress. She is going to the orphanage to make some donations. She ask some of her friends along. 

"Young lady, after we go to orphanage today, you need to make it quick so you would be able to greet young master Kihyun home." Sebastian remind her. 

"Of course I would. How can I forget about my brother coming home? Seb, can you make some of your steak sandwich for him? He had been asked for this since the last visit." Ask Hyun. 

"On your wish my lady. You should move now. You don't want to make young master Hyungwon wait for you." Sebastian hand in Hyun's bag. 

"Ok. See you later Seb. Bye." Hyun walks away.


	3. Chapter 2

-Orphanage-

Hyun and her classmates are busy handing over foods and playing with the kids. 

"You do love do this kind of charity work right?" Hyungwon said while playing with a kid. 

"Well, I just love kids. This could also help you in writing your portfolio later. I've made some research about this and most of the top scholar in Seoul Medical School get through here by doing this sort of charity programme." Hyun smiles while also playing with the kids. 

"You really helping out everyone aren't you?"

"Hmm, I help myself also. I also want to get into S University." Hyun smiles.

Hyungwon smiles. Hyun get up and walks outside. She walks to the back of the orphanage to wash the plates. Again, she sense a very familiar figure.

"Chan?" Hyun calls in a very gentle voice.

"Ohh it's you...you're Jun?" Chan seems to forget Hyun and make her a little bit upset.

"I'm Hyun. What are you doing here?" Ask Hyun.

"I work here. Well, just part of my charity. And you? What are you doing here?" Ask Chan.

"I'll come here with my classmates to do some charity works." Hyun smiles.

"Ohh ok." Chan continue doing his work.

Hyun blush. It was her first time being left with a complete stranger together. Somehow, Hyun do know him so she wants to ask him some questions.

"Chan, can I ask you question?"

"Hmm."

"Do you usually do works like this? Don't your parents worry about your studies?" 

"Heh. I love doing this jobs. It make me far from my problem. I live by my own. In a condo, near my school." 

"Ohh, sorry. I shouldn't ask you that question." Hyun felt guilty.

"It's okay. I'm not like you. Coming from a noble family. Friends with those high class people. I prefer to be friends with the society." 

"Chan, I don't choose my friends. I do come from a noble family but I friend with everyone." 

"Well, that was sweet. I'm going. See you." Chan walks away.

"Damn it. I can't even deep some more. Chan, I really want you to know that I've been waiting you for so long." Hyun clench her teeth and walks away.

-Military Base Camp-

Hyun wait with a bunch of flowers on her hands. She wants to give it to her brother. Just then, she see her brother waving at her. 

"Kihyun oppa." Hyun run towards him. 

"Hyun." They hug each other very tight.

"I miss you." Kihyun kiss Hyun forehead.

"I miss you too. Let's go home. Seb makes you steak sandwich." Hyun drag his brother into the car. 

-Home-

Hyun and Kihyun are eating their dinner together. As Sebastian leave to the kitchen, Hyun whisper to his brother.

"I found him." Kihyun looks shock. 

"Seriously? Wow! That's great." Kihyun almost scream. 

"But he doesn't recognize me." Hyun pout her face. 

"It's okay. He will. Soon." Kihyun pats Hyun's head. 

"Young lady, young master, Lady Jung is on the phone." Sebastian comes with a MacBook and place it on the table.

"Omma." Both of them scream in happiness.

"My child. Kihyun, congratulations on finishing your military service. You should start your studies soon. How are you guys?" Ask Mrs Jung.

"We're great mom. You know what, I was place 1 in the recent examination." Hyun smiles.

"Wow congratulations my dear. We should celebrate when I get home later. Kihyun, I ask Sebastian to buy you a new car as your discharge present. Go and buy it with him tomorrow. Don't sleep too late. I better get going now. Bye." Mrs Jung end the conversation.

"Always with her works. When can we have a normal family like others?" Hyun sigh.

"Hyun, don't make faces like that. Cheer up. I pick you up from school tomorrow ok." Kihyun try to cheer his sister.

"No. It's okay. I'll be back by myself. You should just stay at home. We can eat dinner together. Can you cook for me my favourite dishes?" Ask Hyun. 

"I know. Don't worry. You will get your carbonara tomorrow." Kihyun pats her. 

"Hehehe. Gomawo." Hyun smiles.

-The next day-

That day, Hyun and her friends are busy preparing for their Open Day. Hyun is leading the management team which made mostly of the works there. 

"When will the last stall finish their set up?" Ask Hyun.

"By 7 pm. That is the last one for today." Heeyul hand in her a document containing all the information about the stall.

"30 minutes from now. Ok, wrap up." Hyun walks to her classroom to take her things.

As soon as they finish everything, Hyun calls her brother.

"Where are you Hyun? Still at school?" Ask Kihyun.

"I'm just finish everything and on my way home. Be back in half an hour." Hyun smiles.

"Ohh no. My cookies. Ok. See you." Kihyun hang up. 

Hyun shake her head. Her brother sometimes messier than her. As she was walking, she felt a sudden chill. It was like someone is following her. She look back and try to look for the person. Then, in fears, she fasten her beat while still looking behind. Then, he bump into someone that makes her falls. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Hyun appologize to that person.

"Hyun?" A familiar voice approaching her. 

"Chan? I'm so sorry for bumping into you again." Hyun get up as she was trembling.

"It's okay but, what are you afraid of?" Ask Chan. 

"What?" Hyun seems a little doze off. 

"Yeah. You're trembling." Chan point at Hyun's trembling hand. 

"Nothing. It just...I felt someone is following me." Hyun still watch her back. 

"It was dangerous for a girl like you walking alone this late. If you don't mind, let me accompany you home." Chan words makes her smile.

"Won't I bothering you? You're going to work or what?" Ask Hyun.

"I'm here to take my payment for this month. I won't be coming for the next 3 day so the owner want to give me my pay." Chan and Hyun walk away slowly from the store.

"Ohh. Why you won't be coming for the next 3 day?" Ask Hyun. 

"My school is having an event to raise funds. It should be a nice event. I guess." Chan smiles.

"Are you in charge in anything there?" Ask Hyun. 

"No. But my friend ask me to over so I come." Chan said and smirks.

"Can I come?" Ask Hyun. 

"Of course you can. L High School. Just a comman school." Chan again smirks.

"I told you earlier. Nothing changes eventhough I'm coming from any school. I'm still a human." Hyun defend herself.

"Yeah. Well, you look different actually and.....never mind." Chan hesitate for a little.

"Ok. We're here. Thank you for spending your time accompanying me home. Let me repay you sometimes." Hyun smiles as they stop in front of a very big house.

"Take this as your replacement of eomuk tang." Chan smiles.

"It's okay. You don't have to repay me. I'm going in. Bye." Hyun get in as Chan also walks away.

Hyun leans on the gate as Chan leaves. She smiles. Yes. Now she knows where he study.

"I should ask Hyungwon along. Meh, he won't come to place like this." Hyun walks inside.

-Next day-

After school, Hyun walks to L High School. She wears a hoodie to cover up her uniform. She doesn't want people to recognize her school. As she enter the school compound, someone calls her. 

"Hyun." 

"Chan." Hyun smiles.

"Let me walk you around this school. Do you come alone?" Ask Chan. 

"Yup. I don't like company." Hyun smiles because she could spend her time with Chan without being bothered.

"You still don't learn anything from the last time? I walk you home after this. Could you wait till this event end?" Ask Chan in a very concerned voice.

"Ok. I am very pleased to do that." Hyun smiles.

They walk around the school. They play games and eat. Some of Chan's classmates also notice him with Hyun. 

"Hi beauty. What is your name? I am Wonwoo." He greet Hyun and Chan hit him lightly on his head. 

"Hey, control yourself." Chan remind him as Hyun chuckle. 

"Aigoo Chan. Can you please at least let me have one of your beautiful lady? This lady here is not from our school right? Who are you?" Ask Wonwoo.

"I am Yoo Jihyun. But people call me Hyun. Nice to meet you." Hyun smiles.

"Judging by your appearance, you must come from some private high school right? Your skirt is familiar with my cousins skirt." Wonwoo try to integrate more. 

"I-i actually...." Chan cut off Hyun. 

"Wonwoo, stop bothering my friend. Your sausage is about to burn." Chan point to his stall that is selling sausage.

"Oh no!" Wonwoo run away.

"Thank you Chan." Hyun smiles.

"Hmm. Now, I am certain that you are different from the others." Chan smiles makes her heart pound.


	4. Chapter 3

-L High School-

Hyun smiles shyly. As the event finally over, Hyun wait for Chan to get his things. While waiting, a group of girls approach her. 

"Can I help you?" Ask Hyun. 

"I hate seeing you around with Chan. Stay away from him." Wow what a very straight forward person she is. 

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. Why can't I get near him?" Ask Hyun trying to challenge that girl.

"Let me tell you. Whoever you are, you won't get Chan because he only like me." That girl raised her voice.

"Chaeyeon." Chan voices make all of them turn around.

"Oppa. Oppa look, she is bothering me." Hyun looks shock with the sudden excuse.

"Stay away from her. Don't touch Hyun." Chan grabs Hyun's hand and bring her to his back, protecting her from further harm. 

"Oppa. How dare you do this to me? Don't you love me?" Her words makes Chan smirks.

"Can you please come to your senses? How can I fall in love with a hoe like you? Don't you act innocent because I know how many man have you slept with before." Chan words harshly slap her on the face. 

"Is it this girl who makes you treat me like this? Who is this girl actually?" Ask Chaeyeon in mad. 

"She is my girlfriend. Do you have any problems with that?" Chan words makes everyone shock.

"What the hell? Urghhhhh, you wait. Your relationship won't last long." Chaeyeon and her gang walks away.

Chan sigh. He looks at Hyun. She looks clueless. Chan find it very cute.

"I'm sorry Hyun. You know, for the sudden excuse." Chan smiles at her. 

"It's okay. Who are they?"

"Ohh, well...she just some girl whom I have crush before but she turns out a bitch. Better stay away from her. Let's go. I walk you home." 

"Won't I bother you?" She ask. 

"Why should you? You know it will be much more dangerous for you to walk alone." 

"Arraseo."

Both of them walk side by side. Telling stories and get to know each other more. Chan was raised seperately with his brother. He comes to Korea at the age of 13 and live with his grandma. His brother was raised by his parents in Australia.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Hyun ask. 

"Why should I? I still have my grandma and my friends. My family also often come to visit me. I also call my siblings everyday. I am grateful enough for everything." Chan smiles.

"I see. You're lucky."

"Hyun, look. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I judge you from your outside. I don't know that you're actually...lonely." Chan felt guilty.

"It's okay. People always like that. They thought money could buy happiness but money had ruin my family. But like what you said. I should be grateful. I still have my brother with me." Hyun smile, bitterly. 

"Here we're. So, see you tomorrow?" Chan words makes Hyun smiles.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Hyun then walks inside.

-Midnight-

Hyun walks downstairs. She wants to refill her water bottle. Something catch her ears. Someone is...arguing? She bravely walks towards the voice.

"No. Do you think I'm that stupid? Stop using this stupid excuse to get my sister." Kihyun sounds mad. 

"I'm sorry young master but she must know her fate." Sebastian sounds very determined.

"What kind of fate? This whole time, everything was a mess. Father is playing with me. He told me that he won't involve Hyun in this kind of thing."

"But we need more people like you young master."

"What? A monster? You really need a lot of people like me to kill those innocent people?"

"It was not a monster young master. It calls blood sucker. And you don't kill people. You help people to live better." 

"Better? What do you mean better? Is it killing my own girl is better?"

"You don't kill him young master. It was an accident."

"No. No. No. I kill her. She run away from me and get hit by car. I kill her Sebastian." Kihyun cry as he slowly falls.

Hyun gasp. She then slowly makes her ways upstairs. She put herself in the bed. She slaps herself a few times.

"This is just a dream." Hyun then fall asleep.

-The next day-

Hyun looks in front. Where is her brother? Why don't he eat breakfast together?

"Seb, where is my brother?" Hyun ask. 

"Young master is unwell and he wants to get some rest." Sebastian smile.

"Ohh, please tell him I'm coming home late. I'll buy him samgyetang later. See you soon Seb." Hyun walks away.

As Hyun reach the school, she waves at her driver and walks inside. She enters the class and sit. She talks with her classmates when suddenly Jaehyun with his high council member comes. 

"Hyun." He seems a little bit furious.

"Can I help you?" She ask. 

"Can I ask you regarding the set up of the stage at the gymnasium?"

"Yes. Why? Don't you ask me to use my brain and figure out how."

"Yes I am but how...how can you cut off the budget from the music club to build the stage? You know every year music club will use the money to buy new equipment?" 

"Then, why did you cut off my club budget that we use to do charity every year just for your stupid stand? Don't we agree about this before? We should share our money. Not cutting budget from each other." Hyun was mad.

"Urghhhhh. Suit yourself." Jaehyun walk away. 

"Serve him right. How dare he do that to you? He must be ashamed because you rejected him in front of the crowd." Heeyul smile.

"Just let him be. He doesn't know what I am capable to do with his club. In this school, everyone rules."

-After school-

Hyun walks with her phone on her hands. Just then, a group of boy stop her from walking. She doesn't know any of them.

"Can I help you?" She ask. 

"You insult our master. Now you must pay." One of the boy makes her face expressions change.

"Damn it! You're Jaehyun man. Coward. Tell him if he was a man, face me by himself. Don't ask people to come around and beat me." Hyun try to provoke them. 

"Let us see who is coward if we beat you up."

"Another coward. You dare to beat a girl? We have laws and right? Afterwards, don't tell me that I don't remind you." Hyun sigh while scratch her head.

"Stop talking bitch. Let see if you can talk afterwards." Just before any of them could attack her, some man were out from nowhere and they beat all of them.

Hyun smirks and sigh. She squat down and hold the chin of the boys who can barely stand. 

"You mess up with the wrong girl. I don't think you know Mr Son right? Well, my father kind of know him you know and he treat me like his daughter. So, tell Jaehyun he really mess up with the wrong girl." Hyun smile as she slap softly his cheek. 

"But....We don't know who the hell is Jaehyun." His words make Hyun starled.

"Ehh? Seriously? Then who actually send you?" She ask.

"A group of girl offer us money to beat you up." The boy being honest. 

"Have you seen her uniform?" She ask. 

"It was dark blue. She has long hair and blue eyes." Hyun sigh. 

"Milady, should we just finish them our way?" One of her man ask her. 

"No. They just a bunch of delinquents. They might be useful for you guys. I'm going home. About today, don't let my dad knows. I treat you guys dinner later." Hyun walks away as all his man bow to her with respect.

"We keep you save milady."

Hyun walks away straight to the convenient store where Chan work. She looks from outside. 

"Maybe he was still at school." She pout her face and try to walk away when suddenly a hand grab her.

"Chan." Hyun smiles.

"Are you ok?" Chan looks exhausted as he was just running from someone.

"I'm ok. Why? Are you getting chased by someone?" Hyun asked in worry. 

"I'm really glad hearing that." Chan put a weak smile.

"What happened actually?"  
.  
.  
.  
Chan and Hyun sit and start talking about what actually happened.

"Ohh, so Chaeyeon trap you and she tell you that she going to beat me? So, how you actually escape?" Hyun asked in worry. 

"I jump from the second floor." Chan again put a weak smile.

"Are you crazy? Doesn't it hurt? Why did you do that? You don't have to worry about me. What happened if you actually injured? Should we go to the hospital? What..." Just before she can continue, Chan stop her with a kiss. 

She starled but she doesn't push him away. Chan then slowly pull away the kiss and he looks at Hyun face who is completely confuse. He chuckles as he find her cute. 

"Stop asking questions. Yes it hurts but, I don't care." Chan smiles again. 

"Huhh?" Hyun still a bit clueless.

"Stop it. Let's get you home shall we?" Chan get up and starts walking.

"Chan wait. Let's go to the hospital." Hyun try to catch on Chan.


End file.
